Rose's Betrayal
by CampHogwarts
Summary: Ron's hatred for the Malfoys has rubbed off on his daughter, Rose, but will her feelings last?
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1

First Year

"Gryffindor!"

The last of the first years sat down at their house tables. Rose was in Gryffindor and Albus was in Slytherin. Rose was relieved. At least she wasn't going to get chewed out by her father for not being in Gryffindor. James was looking over at Albus with laughter written all over his face, as if he had planned the whole thing. Albus looked very uncomfortable sitting next to a blonde boy that had to be Scorpius Malfoy. Scorpius looked right at home. He was joking and laughing with everybody else. Suddenly, Scorpius whipped his head up to look at Rose. His face changed from mirth into something like curiosity. Rose quickly looked down at her empty plate. She loaded it with everything she could reach. She put Scorpius to the back of her mind and had fun for the rest of the evening with her new friends.

The next day she woke up and quickly got dressed. She followed James down to breakfast and immediately dug in. She had trouble finding her first class, but she ended up getting there on time. First was Charms. Halfway into the class the door banged open.

"Sorry, Professor. Got a little lost. I hope it's alright?" Scorpius came sauntering into the room like he owned the place. Rose was furious. Her dad was right. The Malfoys were a bunch of stuck up gits who thought they owned the world. Scorpius looked over at Rose, smiled and winked. She glared at him using her mother's death stare that had always scared her father. Scorpius just smiled wider and went and sat down. She was livid. Who did he think he was? Charms finally finished. Rose shoved her stuff into her bag and briskly walked out without looking back.

Saturday finally rolled around and she was able to get away from Scorpius. The Slytherins seemed to have all of the same classes with Gryffindor and in each one Scorpius was more annoying then in the class before. After breakfast she did a little bit of homework and when it was time, James, Albus and she went down to go see Hagrid.

"So how has yer first week bin?" Hagrid asked the three of them.

"It's been great, Hagrid." Albus responded, "At first I thought that I would hate the Slytherins and that it would be horrible and that Mom and Dad would be mad, but it's great. Everybody accepted me and it's so much fun and Mom and Dad said they are proud of me. I love sleeping in the dormitories and being able to meet all these cool guys from my house. Scorpius is really cool. He's nothing like how Uncle Ron described him."

"What?!" Rose exclaimed, "He's a stuck up git and thinks he owns the world. I don't like him at all. He's so annoying!"

"Now, Rose. Don't you think yer being a little hasty. It's only the first week and Albus seems to like him. Maybe you should give him another chance," Hagrid put in.

"No. He's stuck up and no matter how many chances I give him, he's not going to change and he's in Slytherin."

Albus looked hurt. He stared down at his cup of tea like he wanted to drown himself in it.

"I'd better get back up to the castle," he said. He stood up and walked out. "See you next Saturday, Hagrid."

"No! Wait! Albus, wait!" Rose went dashing out after him. "I'm sorry about what I said back there. I just don't like Scorpius. That's all. I'm okay with Slytherin. You're in it which means it can't be all that bad, can it?"

"Scorpius is right. You just don't like us because of something your father has told you. You won't even give us one chance let alone a second one. I'll see you tomorrow, Rose." He walked away and left her there next to the greenhouses on the verge of tears.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

Third Year

After Albus had left her there that day, Rose had vowed that she would give the Slytherins another chance. True to her word, she had tried, even though her father had disapproved. She was now friends with almost all of the third year Slytherin girls and she got along with most of the Slytherin guys as well, but she still hated Scorpius. With his arrogant smirks, his knowing winks, his constant pranks and the way he swaggered around like he owned the place made Rose want to scream. It was infuriating. It was frustrating. It was annoying. She hated it.

One morning when she woke up, the rest of the third year Gryffindors and some of the older ones were crowded around the notice board.

"What is it, James?" Rose asked of her cousin, who was sitting in a chair by the fire as if the notice was nothing to get excited about.

"Oh, that? It's just the dates for the Hogsmeade trips. First one is this weekend. It should be fun."

"Aren't you going?"

"No. It wears off after a while and besides, I have a few things to do around here. Maybe I'll sneak into Hogsmeade and meet you sometime. Have fun."

The Hogsmeade trip was the only thing that the third years could talk about that week. Rose and her best friend, Makenna, were planning everything they would do on Saturday.

"There's the Three Broomsticks, Honeydukes, the joke shop, the Shrieking Shack..."

Makenna's voice faded away. Scorpius had just walked into the classroom. Anger boiled inside her when he smirked at her. His smirk was the most infuriating thing about him.

"Rose. Rose? Rose! Snap out of it," Makenna snapped her fingers in front of Rose's face, "Come one. Let's go get lunch."

Rose gathered her things and followed Makenna out the door. They made it about one corridor when a voice made them stop abruptly.

"Excuse me, but can I talk to you, Rose?"

Rose would have known that voice anywhere. Of course, Makenna immediately took off as fast as she could to go get lunch. Scorpius always scared her.

"What do you want, Scorpius," she spat as she turned around to face him.

"Touchy, touchy. I just wanted to ask you a question," he responded.

"Ask the question and then go away," she growled.

"Ooohh, scary. Anyway, I was just wondering if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me and grab a butterbeer or something."

Rose stood there, stunned. "Like a date?"

"Well, yes. That was the idea."

A slap, worthy of her mother, rang through the corridor. "No. I would not like to go with you to Hogsmeade. Not now and not ever. Now get your pure-blood butt away from me before I slap you again." Rose quickly turned on her heel and marched away. Scorpius stood there holding his hand against his cheek with a smile on his face and watched her as she walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

Fifth Year

It had been another long practice. James had the Gryffindor Quidditch team practicing every night. He was obsessed with the upcoming match between Gryffindor and Slytherin. It would decide who won the Quidditch cup. James was the team Seeker and the team captain for the third year in a row and it would be his last year as he was in his seventh year. Rose played catcher. Luckily, she had inherited the Quidditch playing genes in the Weasley family. Hugo couldn't fly if his life depended on it, her mother was afraid of flying, and her father was okay, but he was pretty clumsy. Rose couldn't wait for the match either. Albus was a catcher on the other team and he and Rose always loved betting on who could get in the most goals. She also wanted to beat Slytherin's butt because Scorpius was the Slytherin team Seeker and she would love to see his face when they lost for the fifth year running. Surprisingly, though, she didn't take as much pleasure in beating him as she had in previous years.

Saturday rolled around and Gryffindor won three hundred to one hundred and fifty. She won the bet with Albus with ten to eight. She loved winning the cup, but she found herself upset that Scorpius couldn't celebrate with her.

The Monday after found her walking to breakfast by herself. Makenna was probably off somewhere with her boyfriend planning for the Valentine's Day Hogsmeade trip that had just been posted on the notice board that morning. Either that or they were snogging in an empty classroom somewhere. She was leaning more toward the second choice. She was lost in her thoughts when a voice behind her made her stop abruptly. Her heart stuttered.

"What do you want, Scorpius?" she asked him.

"Just wanted to ask you something," he replied.

"Fine. Shoot."

"Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me and grab a butterbeer or something?"

It was the same thing he had asked her two years earlier. She stood there, stunned and didn't know what to say so she did the only thing that came to her. She slapped him. He jerked back, putting his hand to his cheek. He looked hurt. Then, before she could react, he pushed her up against the wall in anger, or so she thought. She struggled for her wand, but she couldn't reach it so she started kicking. She looked down one more time trying to reach her wand. When she looked up, he was right there. She stopped struggling. She couldn't breathe. His eyes captured hers. His breath smelled like spearmint toothpaste. He leaned forward and then he was kissing her. Rose's eyes widened in alarm. She started pounding on his chest. Emotions were raging within her and she kept hitting him and he kept kissing her. She finally gave into her feelings and wrapped her arms around his neck. She knotted her hands in his soft, blonde hair and pulled him closer to her. She sighed with pleasure. He pulled back reluctantly.

"So how 'bout that butterbeer?"

"Sure. Anything you want," she panted. Then he grabbed her hips and pulled her back in with that smirk that she had come to love on his lips.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

Sixth Year

It was the middle of the night and Scorpius and Rose were in an abandoned classroom. It helped that both of them could do amazing Disillusionment Charms. Rose was sitting on one of the desks. Her legs were wrapped around Scorpius's waist drawing him closer to her. His tie was loosened, hanging around his neck and his rumpled shirt was untucked. Both of Rose's hands were underneath his shirt, pressed flat against his lean abs. Scorpius had his hands tangled in her hair as he used magic to unbutton her blouse.

"Rose?"

"Hm?" she murmured, half listening as she started to unbuckle his belt.

"I want to meet you mother and father."

Rose pulled back in surprise and almost fell off the desk. Scorpius grabbed her hands and pulled her close to him, but she pushed away.

"Do you have a death wish? My dad hates Slytherin and my father and my grandfather hates both your father and grandfather. They have since they first met each other. If my parents found out, I wouldn't be able to see you again. I don't want to do that."

"That's why I want to do it," he laughed at the look on her face. "No, I don't want to lose you, but I'm hoping that if I meet your family, I could convince them that I love you more then anything in the world and that I'm not like my father or my grandfather. It would hurt me to lose you. Please. Just let me try."

"Okay. Whatever you want. Just don't die. I don't think I could lose you. Or this," she whispered the last part as she finished undoing his jeans and he resumed unbuttoning her blouse.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

Summer

"Please, whatever you do, don't start a duel with my father. It's what he would want you to do," Rose told Scorpius. They were standing outside her house. It was a week into summer vacation and Scorpius had come to meet Rose's family.

"Do they know I'm coming?"

"Uh, well, no. No, not really. I haven't told them yet."

"Yep, let's just totally surprise them and hope they don't pull their wands on me. Let's do this," Scorpius replied. He grabbed Rose's hand and gave her a long kiss.

Rose pulled back, out of breath, "No matter what happens in there. No matter what my family says, I love you and there's nothing that can change that."

Scorpius smirked her favorite smirk, "Don't worry. They'll love me. You know how much of a charmer I am." Rose laughed and they started toward the door.

"Hey, Mom. Hey, Dad," Rose called as she walked in the door with Scorpius behind her. Ron sat on the couch reading the Daily Prophet while Hermione sat in an armchair finishing a report for her work at the Ministry of Magic.

"Hey, honey. How was your walk? Are you okay you look worried?" Hermione questioned.

"Um, Mom. I wanted to introduce you to my boyfriend," Rose said. She finished as Scorpius stepped out from behind her, "Scorpius. Scorpius Malfoy."

Hermione smiled at Rose and went to go shake his hand, but Ron had other ideas. He shot off the couch and whipped out his wand. His paper lay forgotten on the floor as he started advancing on Scorpius, "Get out of my house, Malfoy! Get out of here this instant! Get out you "pure-blood"! Right now!" he spat.

Scorpius moved in between Rose and her father, creating a shield with his body. Hugo came tearing down the stairs, taking two at a time, and hurled himself at his father, "No, Dad! Don't!" Hermione stepped in front of Ron and placed a hand on his chest, "Ron. Please, calm down. He hasn't done anything wrong."

"I will have no "pure-bloods" or Slytherins in this house. And I will not have any daughter of mine dating the git son of Malfoy," he glared at Rose who moved closer to Scorpius and clung onto his arm.

"Well, then. Scorpius you had better leave," Hermione said, turning toward him.

"Mom, no-"

Hermione held her hand out to Rose. Turning to Ron she glared and said, "But you will have to step out, too, Ron. Last time I checked your blood was a pure as Scorpius's."

"But I'm a blood traitor. It's different," Ron practically whined.

"And should we stop inviting Harry and Ginny over because, as I recall, Ginny also happens to be pure-blood and," she held up her hand to stop Ron, "Albus is Slytherin. You didn't seem to have a problem when he was sorted into Slytherin."

Ron looked like he had been slapped. He got over his shock, glared at Scorpius and then walked outside.

"Sorry about that, Scorpius," Hermione said, "We're glad to have you here. You're welcome whenever you want to come over. Come in."

She set the kettle on for tea as she continued talking to Rose and Scorpius.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6

Next Summer

Rose and Scorpius walked through her grandparent's garden hand in hand. They stopped and leaned on the gate to watch the little garden gnomes wander back to the garden from when Albus, James, George, and Scorpius had degnomed it earlier that morning.

"Rose?" Scorpius asked.

"Yeah, Scor?"

"Can I ask you question?"

"It seems you already have," she smirked, "Yeah."

Scorpius looked nervous. He put his hands in his pockets. His eyes darted around as if looking for something.

Rose laughed, "Are you alright? You're never like this."

"No, Rose. I'm fine. I was just wondering," he got down on one knee and pulled out a small box, "if you would marry me, please."

Rose stared in amazement. It was a gold band with an etching of a emerald snitch chasing a ruby snitch. Scorpius looked up at her hopefully.

"The ruby snitch is you and the emerald snitch is me. I wanted to show you that I love you and that I would chase you everywhere and would hurtle any obstacle to be with you."

Rose finally looked from the ring into his eyes. She pulled back her hand and slapped him. He reeled back and fell in the dirt. Surprise and hurt was etched across his face as he looked up to see Rose laughing. Rose fell to the ground. She then rolled over on top of Scorpius and to his surprise gave him a long, lingering kiss.

"Yes, Scorpius. Of course I'll marry you," she whispered.

"But you slapped me," he answered stupidly.

"Yeah," she laughed, "but I still want to marry you. I want to be with you forever."

**Thanks for reading. This is my first story. Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome.**


End file.
